


Кусочек свободы

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Кусочек свободы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rudaxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudaxena/gifts).



Дино абсолютно не понимал, что он делает на сеновале дальней конюшни вместе со Сквало, который его сюда едва ли не за шкирку, как котенка, притащил. 

Хорошо, он пригласил его на каникулы под влиянием момента. Сквало ломал школьную мебель, как чуть позже выяснилось, из-за того, что ему запретили возвращаться домой, а в школе он не желал оставаться. О причине Сквало не сказал, только бросил злой взгляд, обещая смерть тому, кто будет интересоваться. Ну Дино и предложил ему поехать с ним, пообещав ему полную свободу действий.

– Ну почему из всех людей именно ты? – пьяно спросил Дино у воздуха, и, жуя соломинку, разглядывал покатый потолок. Доски лежали ровно, неплотно, но сквозь щели пробивались солнечные лучи, в свете которых завораживающе танцевали пылинки. Он чувствовал приятную расслабленность, его разморило от вина, от тепла, от полулежащего рядом Сквало.

– Пони, – весело заржал Сквало и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки. – Да ты пить же не умеешь!

И знать не хотелось, сколько бутылок они уже опустошили и сколько еще осталось. Дино повернул голову и посмотрел на Сквало. Растрёпанные белые волосы, легкий золотистый загар, светло-серые, как дождевые облака, глаза. И улыбка, обычно так похожая на акулий оскал, была какой-то необычно мягкой. Может, из-за выпитого вина? А может, искренне понадеялся Дино, Сквало нравится быть в его обществе?

Интересно, почему они, будучи одногодками, настолько разные? Сквало – одиночка, лидер в учебе, спорте, ершистый, резкий, он был свободный как ветер в горных ущельях. Сам Дино, окруженный кучей людей, рядом с ним ощущал себя неудачником, домашней собачкой, скованный рамками положения, ограничениями и обязанностями. Все его шаги диктовались семьей, окружением, сам он ничего почти не решал. Дино хотелось вкусить хотя бы часть этой свободы, которой обладал Сквало.

– Не умею, – зачем-то подтвердил Дино. – Это ты меня спаиваешь.

Раскатистый смех мягкой волной прошелся по нервам Дино. И его переполнило желание сделать что-то совсем сумасбродное, за что будет, наверное, стыдно завтра, но не сейчас.

Неловко приподнявшись, Дино перекатился и навис над Сквало, глядя ему в совершенно трезвые глаза. Сквало не двигался.

– Ты придурок, в курсе?

– Угу, потом убьешь, договорились? – и Дино склонился над ним, собираясь сделать величайшую ошибку в жизни, и, не удержавшись, на руках, разом ослабевших, рухнул прямо на Сквало. 

Сквало не издал ни звука. Дино лежал на нем, уткнувшись в голую шею, и вдыхал крышесносящую смесь запахов сена, сладкого вина и солнца.

Дино не знал, сколько они пролежали, он был бы не прочь так остаться навсегда. 

– Убить, говоришь? – спустя вечность спросил Сквало. Его голос, понизившийся на пару тонов, отдавался легкой вибрацией во всем теле, предлагая продолжить сумасбродство. – Да всегда пожалуйста, – и совсем шёпотом на ухо: – Пони.

И Сквало, рывком перевернув Дино, навис над ним. В его потемневших, как перед бурей глазах ярким цветом полыхало желание. Это обнадеживало – физическая смерть наступит не так быстро. 

Ощутив горячие губы на своих, Дино подумал, что этим летом он явно урвет кусочек такой желанной свободы. И без раздумий нырнул в омут по имени Сквало с головой.


End file.
